


A Throne Fit For a King

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sybian, Toys, foot job, sex chair, solo prompto, you shouldn't watch porn in the king's car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: “And how did you make this little discovery?” Ignis wondered, slipping a finger into the collar of his shirt to tug it away from his skin.Prompto tilted his head, eyeing Ignis. “I’m eighteen, and I have access to the internet. This is the stuff I find when you and Noct don’t have time for me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatKanraGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/gifts).



                One of Ignis’ thin brows arched in amusement as he watched the young man in the passenger seat. Prompto slouched low, his feet up on the dashboard, hands and thighs hiding the screen of his phone. His chest expanded with rapid breaths as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. The pink letter on his black tee-shirt paled in comparison to the pink staining his cheeks.

                Smirking, Ignis propped his elbows on the windowsill and rest his chin on his knuckles. “Prompto, dear? You’re going to fog up the windows if you don’t control your breathing.”

                The blond squeaked, jumping and clutching his phone to his chest. Sitting up straight, he flashed Ignis a bright grin as he dusted shoe prints off the black dash. “Sorry!”

                “May I ask what enthralled you so, you forgot about my presence?” Ignis teased, blinking slowly and licking his lips.

                Prompto giggled nervously. “Oh, it wasn’t anything important,” he answered, quickly shoving his phone into his pocket.

                “Is that so? I’m fairly certain pictures of baby animals don’t make you flush so.”

                “Huh? I’m not blushing!” Prompto protested, hands shooting up to cover his cheeks.

                Ignis stared at the flustered man, amusement clear on his face. Watching Prompto work himself into an embarrassed tizzy would never cease to entertain him.

                A loud, low moan filtered from Prompto’s pocket, followed by an equally loud expletive.

                Prompto’s periwinkle eyes, wider than dinner plates, flicked to his pocket before he scrambled to mute the device inside. Ignis’ put a gloved hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh.

                “Prompto, were you watching pornography in the King’s car?”

                “No!”

                Ignis merely raised a brow.

                “Okay, yes,” Prompto admitted, eyes downcast. His dejected expression only lasted a few seconds before he looked up and pulled his phone back out. “But look what I found!” Pressing play on a video, he shoved the phone into Ignis’ hands.

                Tilting the screen away from the window, Ignis watched the video with immediate intrigue. A stationary camera focused on a young man roughly the height and build of Prompto. He had shaggy brown hair, plain yet handsome features, and smooth, tanned skin. Easy on the eyes, but not someone Ignis would recall a week from now.

                The man was not what held Ignis’ attention, it was the device he shared the room with. The thing, domed in shape, was roughly a foot in length and height, and perhaps a little more than a foot wide. A cord attached it to some sort of control box with two switches and a dial. On top of the domed chair-thing was some sort of clip-on accessory. This one sported a simultaneously impressive and frightening dildo with a textured pad behind it.

                The man slathered some lube on the dildo, then straddled the chair. On his knees, he twisted, showing his unremarkable erection off to the camera as he took hold of the dildo. Lowering his hips, he eased himself onto the intimidating girth as he breathed out a steadying breath. Once fully seated, he wiggled his hips and nodded at someone off-screen. A second man appeared, picking up the control box. He pushed the _on_ button and slowly turned up the dial.

                Though the sound wasn’t on, Ignis could hear the man’s moan as he watched his mouth fall open and eyes squeeze shut. The edges of the entire chair device blurred with a powerful vibration and the man gripped the front edge with white knuckles. With quaking legs, he pistoned himself on the machine and pressed his cock to the textured pad with his free hand.

                Ignis had to remind himself to blink. When he did, his odd trance was broken. Shifting in his seat to hide the beginnings of an obvious tent in his slacks, he handed the phone back to Prompto. “What is this device?” he asked, clearing his throat to rid himself of the oddly breathy tone he suddenly adopted.

                “Hot, right?” Prompto replied, closing the video player and stashing his phone. “It’s called a _Sybian_. It’s a sex chair designed for women, but as you just saw, men can use it, too.”

                “And how did you make this little discovery?” Ignis wondered, slipping a finger into the collar of his shirt to tug it away from his skin.

                Prompto tilted his head, eyeing Ignis. “I’m eighteen, and I have access to the internet. This is the stuff I find when you and Noct don’t have time for me.”

                “If you need attention so badly, you know we’re only a phone call away,” Ignis told Prompto.

                “I know, but you guys are busy with royal stuff. You can’t be available all the time. I’ve got hands. And the toys you left in my dresser,” he replied, blushing. “But that’s beside the point,” he continued, waving his hand.

                “There’s a point?”

                “Yeah! So, y’know how Noct got that part-time job?”

                Ignis nodded.

                “We haven’t celebrated with him yet. And he probably could use a night to relax,” Prompto said, raising his brows at Ignis.

                “True.”

                “And I think he’d look _really_ good on top of a _Sybian_.”

                The mental image did nothing to ease his persistent burgeoning erection. “I have to agree. Though, bearing in mind who we are, who we associate with, and how quickly word can spread, where shall we get one?”

                Prompto shrugged. “Online with discreet shipping. Leave it to me!” Winking, he looked past Ignis and caught sight of a familiar face heading toward them. He waved enthusiastically.

                The door opened and Noctis piled into the back seat. “Hey,” he greeted, leaning between the from seats to plant a kiss on Prompto’s cheek, then Ignis’.

                “How was training, Highness?”

                “Yeah, you took a lot longer than usual!”

                “Sorry. Gladio was in a pissy mood, so he kept me longer,” Noctis grumbled, stretching and rubbing his arms.

                Prompto wrinkled up his nose, twisting around in his seat as Ignis pulled out into traffic. “What set him off this time?”

                Noctis shrugged. “Who knows, and who cares? I just wanna go home, eat, and take a bath.”

                “Want me to give you a massage?” Prompto asked.

                “’M too tired today, Prom.”

                “For what? All you gotta do is lay there!”

                “Prompto,” sighed Noctis, leaning his head back against the headrest. “Every time you offer a massage, I end up with more sore muscles than when you started.”

                “Huh? I’m not _that_ bad!”

                A smirk curved the prince’s lips. “On the contrary; you’re _very_ good.”

                “Oh…I see the problem.” A light blush stained Prompto’s cheeks as he sat back down.

                Ignis chuckled at the pair. “We’ll just have a nice, quiet night in for a change. I’ll prepare dinner while you bathe. Prompto can choose a movie for us to watch together.”

                “Uhhh, no,” whined Noct. “We’ll end up watching something we’ve seen a hundred times.”

                “Actually, there’s a new sci-fi I’ve been dying to see.”

                Ignis tuned out their good-natured teasing as he drove them back to Noctis’ apartment. He found he was looking forward to a lowkey evening with the pair. It wasn’t often they could just relax together. And if Prompto made his purchase within the next few days, their next day together would be thoroughly exhausting for at least one of them.

 

***

 

                Prompto couldn’t stop grinning. It started when the box arrived at his door earlier today and hadn’t disappeared. Everything lined up so perfectly for a change! He happened to know Noctis and Ignis would be busy at the Citadel all day, _and_ that Noctis had the next two days off work. Perfect for playing with their new toy.

                He had all day, or at least from now until dinner, to cart the box downtown to Noct’s apartment, set the thing up, and wash it down before they used it tonight. He was already part way through step two; assembly. The main body of the thing was set up at the foot of Noct’s massive bed, a place Prompto picked specifically. It was a good distance to the wall outlet, and within reach of the bed so Noctis could lean on it if need be. Though Prompto also though someone could sit on the bed and be treated to some fun there as well.

                Prompto licked his lips. Maybe if there was time, he’d take this thing for a spin before the others came home.

                Shaking his head, he unboxed the attachments he ordered with the machine. Three attachments sported standard dildos of varying size, small, medium, and large. He had a feeling they’d get the most use out of the middle one, since it pretty closely matched Ignis’ size, and he knew they could take it without too much trouble. The fourth attachment he ordered was more a joke than anything. It was short, with a tennis ball-sized lump on the end. His ass clenched just looking at it.

                As Prompto clicked the medium attachment in place, he ran his thumb over the textured material the covered one size of the hard-plastic base. The texture and dildo were made from a slick material that wasn’t quite rubber, but not quite silicone, either. Whatever it was, it felt nice in his hand, and would probably feel even better inside him.

                A shiver of desire ran down his spine and he had to remind himself to focus.

                Sitting down on the floor with his feet under his bum, Prompto checked the control box and its connection. He fiddled with the buttons and dial mindlessly for a moment before setting it aside and reaching for the cloth and toy cleaning spray he scrounged from Noct’s nightstand. He spent a few minutes disinfecting the entire machine, cleaning it up for its inaugural use. Satisfied, he sat back on his heels and tossed the cleaning items onto the bed. Admiring the pricey copycat _Sybian_ for a moment, he grabbed the power cord and leaned across the device to plug it in.

                As soon as the prongs slipped into the socket, Prompto’s stomach and groin were assaulted by an intense vibration. Startled, his hands slipped out from under him and he fell with his entire eight across the body of the device. Breath catching in his throat, Prompto’s muscles froze as the vibration shook his entire body. It was so powerful it was almost painful, and he already felt a damp patch growing in his underwear.

                Finding his voice, Prompto spat out a string of curses as he managed to get his hands underneath him again. Breathing hard, he pushed away from the device, grabbed the control box, and jabbed the power button. He made sure to turn the dial down as well.

                Flopping onto his back, Prompto tried to regain control of his breathing as he listened to his heart thump against his ribs.  “Holy shit,” he sighed, lifting his head to look at his crotch. Pinned by his pants and boxer-briefs, his dick was already fully erect against his leg. Slipping a hand into his pants, he moved himself to a more comfortable position. He licked his lips and pushed himself up onto his elbows as he eyed the machine.  His cock throbbed. It was all the convincing he needed to decide he couldn’t wait until his boyfriends got home.

                Awkwardly climbing to his feet, Prompto kicked off his pants and underwear as he crossed the room to the nightstand. Standing there in mismatched ankle socks and a tee-shirt he liberated from Ignis, Prompto searched through the cluttered drawer for lube. When he finally found it, he flopped onto Noct’s bed and scooted down to the end. Propping his heels on the edge of the mattress with his legs spread wide, Prompto gave his cock a few lazy strokes. He uncapped the slightly oily tube with one hand and only released his erection long enough to squeeze some of the slippery substance onto his other hand. Closing the tube, he tossed it aside and got to work.

                He didn’t waste time with his usual gentle touching and stroking. Ignis would provide plenty of foreplay later. Instead, he went straight for the goods, carefully easing two fingers inside his body. He had always been fairly pliant, and his body was used to the sensation, so his muscles drew his fingers in greedily. He pushed the slick digits in and out, alternating between just moving his fingers, and working his entire wrist.

                Along in Noctis’ soundproof apartment, Prompto didn’t hold back his voice as he loosened himself up. His moans were absorbed by the heavy blankets and mountain of pillows Noctis insisted on keeping on his bed.

                Though he wanted to, Prompto didn’t touch his cock as he worked his fingers—three now—in and out of his twitching hole. The tension was already building in his body, and he wanted to feel something deeper inside. His fingers would never reach that spot, but a certain attachment on a vibrating chair _certainly_ would.

                Pulling his fingers out with a wet squelch, his heels slipped off the edge of the mattress and he oozed from the end of the bed. With one flailing hand, he found the discarded lube, then shuffled over the machine. Prompto bit his lip in anticipation as he coated the Ignis-sized dildo. Swinging his leg over the body of the device, he took hold of the attachment and pressed the tip to his slick entrance. Breathing slowly, he sank onto the thing, filling himself up. Normally he didn’t care for dildos because they lacked the heat of a human being, but he had to admit, this one fit him quite nicely.

                Lips parted, Prompto whimpered as he finally sat fully on the chair. A harsh moan tore from his throat as he leaned forward to pick up the control box, the dildo pressing against his inner walls. His hips twitched and precum dribbled down the underside of his shaft. It was the same feeling as when Noct or Iggy pressed him flat against whatever surface they were on, then raised their hips.

                Sitting back up, Prompto pressed the power button. Easing the dial up, a pleasant rumble coursed through him. Nice, kinda like an internal massage, but not particularly arousing. He slowly increased the intensity until a quiet whimper escaped his throat. Wiggling his hips, a hand went to his cock and moved up and down with a loose grip. This would be perfect for lazy masturbation, but that wasn’t what he was going for today.

                Prompto turned it up until the vibration made his toes curl. Then just a touch more for good measure…


	2. Chapter 2

                “Prompto’s not answering my messages,” Noctis sighed, leaning against the wall of the elevator as they headed up to his apartment. “Still.”

                Ignis peeked at the man’s phone. “Perhaps he found something to occupy his time and hasn’t noticed?” he suggested.

                Raising a brow, Noctis gave Ignis a sideways glance. “This is Prompto we’re talking about. He _never_ misses a text. I’ve seen him answer messages in the middle of an exam.”

                “There’s a first for everything, Highness.”

                Fishing his keeps from his pocket, Noctis wrinkled up his nose. “I’m getting kinda worried.”

                “If he doesn’t reply by dinner, I’ll go fetch him.”

                Noctis snagged Ignis’ sleeve, then stretched to kiss his cheek. “Thanks.”

                “Of course.”

                Letting them into the apartment, Noctis paused as an odd sound reached his ears. “What the hell is that?”

                Ignis noticed Prompto’s shoes and raised a brow. “I don’t think it’s a threat, but we ought to investigate.”

                “No kidding.” Kicking off his shoes, Noctis moved into the apartment. Head tilted, he listened to the weird sound. “It’s coming from the bedroom.”

                Ignis almost rolled his eyes as he followed behind the prince.

                “Does it sound like buzzing to you?” Noctis asked, glancing over his shoulder at Ignis. The closer they got to the bedroom, the louder the sound became. Moans and whimpers joined the buzzing noise.

                Licking his lips and swallowing thickly, Ignis had to resist the urge to push past Noctis and shove the bedroom door open. He waited what seemed like an eternity for the prince to do it himself. When the door opened, the sounds became clear, as did the cause.

                On the floor at the foot of the bed, Prompto straddled the device he had shown Ignis last week. He clutched the bedding, his back arched, and lust-fogged eyes staring blindly at his white knuckles. Drool dribbled from his open mouth and sweat dampened the hair at his temples. A constant stream of moans poured from his lips while precum dripped from the darkened head of his cock.

                “Holy shit,” Noctis breathed, taking a few steps toward Prompto.

                The man heard his voice and turned his head. Prompto’s cheeks were flushed dark red, his eyebrows knit together and his purple-blue eyes glittering with moisture. Come stains splattered his black _Ebony_ shirt. Releasing the bedding, he turned, twisting toward Noctis. Holding out his quaking arms, he made a childish grabby motion at the man.

                There was no way Noctis could ever resist Prompto like this. He approached the blond, watching as wet, trembling fingers twisted in the cloth of his tee-shirt. Prompto yanked on his shirt, tugging him down to his height. Noctis gave in, bending at the waist and putting his hands over the other man’s. Staring into dark eyes, Prompto moved his hands up to link behind Noctis’ neck. He jerked the man forward and crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Their tongues clashed together, passionate and clumsy in desperation.

                Ignis watched the men, his heart thumping hard. Prompto’s cock twitched and bobbed, a string of fluid connecting him to the body of the machine. His thighs, solid with tension, dripped with sweat and struggled to hold his weight as he erratically rocked his hips on the intensely vibrating attachment deep inside his body.  As he kissed Noctis, his entire body stiffened, and he came, the sticky white fluid arching upward and splattering down on the machine and the floor. Prompto’s moans turned to whimpers and Ignis stepped forward to turn off the device before they all got swept away in this madness.

                “I don’t recall this being part of the plan, Prompto,” Ignis commented, trying and failing to sound stern. “Noct, get him off there and onto the bed. He could use a rest before this goes anywhere else.”

                Licking his lips, Noctis nodded. “Can you stand?”

                Prompto weakly shook his head.

                “Gods, how long have you been on this thing?” Noctis asked, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist. Slowly, and with little help, he eased the man off the machine. He looked up to ask Ignis for help in getting Prompto to the bed, but the man had disappeared from the room. Sighing to himself, Noctis hefted the limp-limbed blond onto the bed, collapsing next to him.

                “Anyone wanna tell me what’s going on?” Noctis called, looking across a dozing Prompto to the en-suite bathroom.

                Ignis emerged with a washcloth in hand, a slight crease to his brow. “Prompto and I were planning on surprising you,” he replied, sitting next to Prompto. Leaning over the blond, he wiped the dried drool from his cheeks and chin before moving to clean his abdomen.

                “I’m surprised,” Noctis drawled, eyes flicking toward the machine.

                Shaking his head, Ignis gently removed Prompto’s socks. “He wasn’t supposed to be using it. This was meant for you.”

                Noctis’ eyebrows slid upward, disappearing behind his bangs. “For me?” he asked slowly, trying to remove Prompto’s stained shirt.

                “It’s meant as a present, a congratulations on getting your job. Also, a new way for you to relax with us.”

                “Seriously? You want _me_ to get on that _thing_? Look at the mess it made of Prompto.” Noctis pet the man’s hair, pushing it off his forehead.

                “He had it turned up rather high,” Ignis replied, pursing his lips as he got up again.

                “Rather,” Noctis grumbled mockingly. Shaking his head, he watched Ignis vanish back into the bathroom before finally shedding his jacket and sweater. Kicking his socks and pants off as well, he stretched out on the bed next to Prompto.

                “If you’re going to nap with him while I fix dinner, at least get him up to the pillows and under the blanket,” Ignis scolded when he returned. Clicking his tongue at the prince, he moved to the foot of the bed and unplugged the device.

                “Yeah, yeah. So, uh, what even is that thing?” Getting to his knees on the mattress, Noctis pulled back the covers on one side of the bed.

                “I believe Prompto called it a Sybian. He found videos online and showed me. We both decided we could all benefit from one,” Ignis answered, unclipping the slick dildo from the base. The whole thing would require a wipe down before the next use.

                “Remind me,” Noct grunted, “to monitor his internet porn consumption.” Tugging Prompto’s prone form to the head of the bed, Noctis struggled to get him under the blanket.

                Ignis chuckled, taking the messy attachment into the bathroom.

                Slipping under the covers next to Prompto, Noctis pulled the man against his chest. A content murmur bubbled in Noct’s throat as he nuzzled Prompto’s hair. His eyes drifted shut as he listened to his companion’s peaceful breathing. He was warm and comfortable, and a nap sounded like the greatest thing in the world right now.

                When Ignis returned from the bathroom once again, he paused next to the bed. Once again, these two young men were fast asleep in one another’s arms while he was left to clean up and cook dinner. He didn’t mind, exactly; it was cute seeing them rest together. They had a talent for making the oddest positions appear comfortable. Though on occasion, he wished he had Noctis’ mentality of forgetting the world and sleeping the day away. Then again, on the rare days he was able to join the pair, he often laid awake, listening to their breathing and watching their eyelids flutter. That wasn’t bad, either. Far from it, actually. He greatly enjoyed those times as well, but when there were things to get done, he’d rather do them now instead of putting tasks off. It saved him time in the long-run, giving him more time to spend with the two loves of his life.

                Prompto mumbled his name in his sleep.

                Smiling at the teenagers, Ignis went about his tidying as quietly as possible as not to disturb them.

***

                When Noctis woke a little over an hour later, the alluring scent of frying meat filled his nostrils. He stretched, groaned, and rolled onto his side. The sheets beside him were cold. Cracking his eyes open, he noticed a Prompto-sized lump on the very edge of the mattress and bit back a laugh. The man was on his stomach, blanket pulled all the way up to his neck, and a pillow over his head. Only his fingers were visible, as they were holding onto the pillowcase.

                “Prompto? You feeling okay?” Noctis asked gently, reaching across the bed to graze his fingers over Prompto’s.

                “No,” he mumbled, the word muffled.

                “Wanna come back over here?”

                “No,” he answered again.

                Sighing, Noctis slipped his hand under the blanket and brushed his fingertips over Prompto’s skin. “You don’t need to be embarrassed,” he coaxed, shuffling a little closer to the man.

                Prompto’s fingers tightened in the pillowcase. “Yeah, I do!”

                “No, you don’t,” Noctis assured him. “Know why?”

                The other man shook his head beneath the pillow.

                “Because you looked so good, I almost came in my pants when I saw you,” Noctis admitted, heat rising in his cheeks.

                “I ruined the surprise,” Prompto mumbled.

                “No way. Seeing you demonstrate made a way better surprise than if you just showed the thing to me. How long were you on it? Looked like you already came a couple times before we found you.”

                “Couldn’t have been more’n an hour,” Prompto grumbled, finally pulling the pillow off his head.

                Noctis’ eyes grew wide, impressed. “Wow.”

                “I came three times in an hour. I didn’t touch myself at all.” Turning his face toward Noctis, Prompto’s cheeks were dark red.

                Noctis whistled. “You’re more resilient than me, then. I’d still be unconscious,” he laughed.

                “I can barely lift my head.”

                “No doubt. Oh!” Moving faster than he ever had fresh from a nap, Noctis scrambled out of bed. “I have something that’ll make you feel better.”

                With heavy eyelids, Prompto watched Noctis untangle himself from the sheets. He hopped on one foot, the other twisted up in the bedding behind him. No one else but he and Iggy got to see Noctis so clumsy and dorky. Prompto reveled in it.

                When Noctis freed himself, he crossed the room to his closet and threw open the door to rummage around inside. When he found what he searched for, he turned toward Prompto with a sly smile.

                “What’s that?” Prompto asked, eyeing the vial in Noctis’ hand.

                “A potion,” Noctis answered, turning it over in his hands. He held it up to show off the stripped, inverted teardrop-shaped bottle. “I stole it from Nyx.”

                Prompto quirked a brow. “When—how—did you do that?”

                “Training with the Glaives,” Noctis answered, crawling back onto the bed. “He and Libertus were working on warping and I saw it sticking out of his coat pocket. Dunno why, but I took it. I don’t have access to this stuff yet.” Shrugging, Noctis folded his legs beneath him and pulled the blanket away from Prompto’s body.

                “Will it do anything?” Prompto asked, goosebumps peppering his skin as it met the air.

                Noctis shrugged. “I’ve seen them heal really nasty wounds.”

                “Let’s give it a try, then.”

                Noctis held the potion out over Prompto’s lower back and crushed it like he had seen others do. Blue-green sparks glittered over Prompto and absorbed into his skin. They waited a few seconds for the magic to disperse. “How’s that feel?”

                Taking a deep breath, Prompto shifted his hips and flexed his muscles a few times. “Good, actually. Like, perfect.”

                “Awesome, because I still wanna play.” Getting up on his knees, Noctis straddled Prompto’s hips.

                Rolling over beneath the man, Prompto rest his hands on Noctis’ thighs. “Can it wait till after dinner? I’m starving.”

                Hanging his head, Noctis sighed, though he was grinning. “’Course. Wouldn’t be fair to Specs if we started without him, anyway.”

                “I’m gonna need to borrow a shirt.”

                Noctis’ eyes twinkled mischievously. “I have _just_ the thing.”

                “Should I be worried? I feel I should be worried.”

                Laughing, Noctis bent over and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s lips. “C’mon. Let’s give Specs a surprise of our own.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sketch at the bottom of the chapter! Drawn by yours truly.

                Ignis hummed to himself as he put the finishing touches on dinner. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it would feed them, and no one would complain. He hoped the boys woke up hungry.

                Cleaning his hands on his apron, he briefly admired his efforts before taking the plates to the table. He arranged everything neatly, removed his apron, and went to wake Noctis and Prompto.

                Except Ignis didn’t make it out of the dining room.

                Standing before him, blushing and mischievous, were Noctis and Prompto. Ignis didn’t know where to look first. The boys stood close, legs twined together, hands on the other’s body. Prompto’s legs were spread, straddling Noct’s thigh as he nuzzled the man’s neck. His cheeks glowed with a pink flush that accentuated the smattering of freckles across his face. Blond hair, disheveled from sleep, stood up in a mocking facsimile of his typical style, and his eyes twinkled with amusement that matched the smirk on his lips.

                Noctis was in much the same state; messy hair, blushing cheeks, a full, embarrassed smile curving pretty lips. One of his hands cupped Prompto’s backside, his index finger subtly dipping between the cheeks. His other hand shyly tugged on the hem of his shirt, holding it down to cover his crotch.

                Forcing his salivating mouth closed, Ignis blinked hard and let his mind absorb a rather important detail; both Noctis and Prompto were dressed in _his_ shirts. Noctis had one of his softer cotton dress shirts hanging off his narrow frame, the buttons open to his belly button, half the shirt falling off his shoulder. Prompto had an arm wrapped around Noctis’ waist, inside the shirt, pushing the cloth aside to expose his chest. The young man even wore a set of his sock garters, holding up a pair of crisp black socks.

                The shirt Prompto adorned his slim body with was a silky, dark purple, coeurl patterned blouse. The animal print suited the young man’s aesthetic beautifully, and the color contrasted well with his blond hair and pale skin. He wore the sleeves rolled up, the hem hanging low in the front and hitched up over his behind in the back. His legs were bare.

                Fading bruises and bite marks littered their exposed flesh.

                “Hey Specs,” Noctis purred, his tone in direct conflict with his blushing face. “What say you forget about dinner for a bit and come play with us?”

                Ignis swallowed hard and licked his lips. Prompto _had_ to have put the prince up to this. Noctis’ wording was never quite so…eloquent.

                “Whaddya say, Iggy? Or d’ya think you can sit through dinner with us like this?” Prompto asked with a wink before he licked Noctis’ slender neck. The prince breathed out a sigh of appreciation.

                Much to the disappointment of his lower half, Ignis pulled out one of the dining table chairs. “I would think we’ll be needing some energy for later,” he told them with a predatory smirk of his own.

                “Oi, Noct?” Prompto trailed his fingers over the man’s belly as he stepped toward the table.

                “Yeah?”

                “I think we me have bitten off more than we can chew.”

                Ignis readjusted his glasses, his smirk slipping into something softer, yet more frightening. “You boys ought to know by now what happens when you tease me.”

                The pair exchanged a glance, one that said they were eagerly anticipating whatever Ignis had in store for them.

                Chuckling to himself, Ignis waited for the pair to be seated before joining them. They sat on one side of the table with him on the other, perfectly arranged for a new plan hatching in his mind. Like any other day, he spread his napkin in his lap and started eating his dinner. Noctis and Prompto followed suit, quiet and fidgety. The gentle clinking of utensils on flatware filled the silence, Ignis patiently biding his time.

                “This is really good, Iggy. Like alwa—ays!” Prompto jumped in his seat, eyes flying wide.

                “Prom? You okay?” Noctis quirked a brow at his friend, fork halfway to his mouth.

                “Yeah, I’m goo—uhh,” moaned Prompto, clenching his hands and hanging his head.

                Frowning, Noctis looked across the table to where Ignis calmly sipped water from his glass. Narrowing his eyes, Noctis leaned back and flicked his gaze beneath the table. Pressed to Prompto’s groin, under the tail of the shirt, was Ignis’ sock-clad foot. He moved gently, up and down, coaxing Prompto to full hardness.

                Noct licked his lips, eyes sliding up to Prompto’s face. The blush on his cheeks had deepened and his lips were parted, tiny moans pouring out. Noct barely had a chance to register his envy before he felt warm toes nudge his thigh.

                “Specs,” Noct whined, sliding forward in his chair and spreading his legs. He hooked his feet around the legs of his chair and grabbed Prompto’s hand. “What the hell?”

                Ignis hummed out a laugh, watching their faces twist in pleasure as he moved his feet. Resting his heels on the seat between their legs, he spread his toes and let the cloth of his socks rub up and down their sensitive flesh. He barely had to move his feet, both Noctis and Prompto twitching and rocking their hips against him.

                “How lewd you both are,” he teased, speaking over tandem moans. “Just a little gentle teasing and you’re already so hard.”

                “Shut up,” Noctis grunted, grabbing Ignis foot and feeling the man’s long toes curl over the head of his cock.

                “Nothing to say, Prompto? After your display earlier, I would have thought you’d be a little less _eager_ ,” he said to the blond, pressing the man’s erection against his belly.

                “Hey, you started this!” Prompto protested.

                “I did nothing of the sort,” scoffed Ignis. “In fact, I am fairly certain this rests entirely on your shoulders. Both of you.” Giving both men a final rub, Ignis pulled his feet away and gave them a wink. Leaving them to stare with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, unsatisfied, Ignis tidied up the remnants of dinner.

                Snickering to himself, Ignis cleaned off the plates and placed them in the sink to wash later. He heard the chair legs scrape on the floor as he organized the dishes, thinking the boys were retreating to the bedroom to wait for dessert. For the second time in an hour, they surprised him, however.

                Two pairs of hands landed on his body, spinning him around and pinning him against the counter. Noctis grinned up at him, one hand sliding across his chest, down his stomach, over his belt, and stopping to palm his crotch.

                “You shouldn’t tease us then turn your back on us, Specs,” Noctis whispered, batting dark lashes at him.

                “Yeah, y’never know what sorta trouble we might get up to,” Prompto replied, hands moving up to slowly unbutton Ignis’ shirt. Squeezing in close to Noctis, his lips followed his hands down Ignis’ chest.

                “Nothing I wouldn’t approve of, I hope?” Ignis replied, one hand slipping around Prompto’s waist and the other cupping Noctis’ cheek.

                Noctis chuckled, the sound low and rumbling. A sound designed to tease, unlike his usual higher pitched, airy laugh. The sound preceded a gentle scraping of teeth across the curve of his jaw, a place where Noctis had to stand on his toes to properly reach.

                A quiet moan of delight escaped Ignis as he watched the boys work. Noctis, placing tiny bites along his neck as he softly rubbed his burgeoning erection. Prompto, gently dusting his torso with kisses as deft fingers removed his clothes. All sweet, adorable teasing, just like the pair performing the actions.

                Though, of course, they were not to be underestimated. A few scars on his thighs and back could attest to this.

                Tugging Ignis’ shirt free of his pants, Prompto pushed the garment off the man’s shoulders and tossed it onto the island counter. His lips latched onto Ignis’s right nipple, sucking and tugging on it with his teeth as his hands moved to the man’s belt. Working around Noctis’ rubbing and groping, he unfastened the belt and drew it slowly from the loops. It hit the floor somewhere around the fridge when Prompto tossed it aside.

                A small sound escaped Ignis when Noctis took his hand away, allowing Prompto to unbutton and lower the zipper of his slacks. In unison, they dropped to their knees and pushed his pants and underwear down to mid-thigh. Smirking as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, Prompto peeked up at him from beneath his brows. Beside him, Noctis licked his lips, teasingly dragging the tip of his finger from the head to the base of Ignis’ cock.

                With his erection bobbing between them, Noctis and Prompto stared at each other for a moment. In sync, they leaned in, kissing the head and one another at the same time. Hands overlapping, they held the base as they opened their mouths, tongues coming out to play.

                Ignis threaded his fingers through their hair, eyes losing focus behind his glasses as hot lips and wet tongues assaulted his skin. The boys took turns drawing the weeping tip into their mouths, sucking and lapping at him, then sharing kisses with his cock between them.

                As they teased him, Ignis was unsure if the noises he heard were coming from him or them. This was hardly the first time they ganged up on him like this, but it always amazed him. Watching these two beautiful young men work together, treat him so tenderly, and make his entire body burn with desire.

                Though, as with most people, the teasing could only go so long before he grew impatient. His hips jerked on their own and his fingers tightened in soft and silky hair. Noctis moved to one side, diverting his attention to the sensitive spot near Ignis’ hip as Prompto took over. The blond gave him a long lick, from base to tip, before opening his mouth wide and taking Ignis into the wet heat. He flattened his tongue along the underside, easing as much of the man into his mouth as he could. Coarse, tawny pubic hair tickled the tip of his nose before his throat contracted and he had to pull back.

                “Don’t force it, Love,” Ignis cooed, watching as Prompto picked up a steady pace, bobbing his head. The wet slurping that accompanied his motions was simultaneously disgusting and highly arousing. His thighs quivered, and hips twitched as the pair continued to torment his lower half. His knees nearly buckled as Prompto sucked hard and drew his head back at the same time, Grunting, he bent over the pair, his hands falling to their shoulders for balance.

                Prompto giggled around him, sending vibrations through his shaft. That, plus the teasing bite to his hip bone from Noctis, was enough to make him come. A breathy gasp escaped Ignis as his orgasm washed through him. Prompto greedily swallowed everything he could, only a little dribbling from his lips to slid down his chin.

                Noctis pulled him away from Ignis, turning the man’s face to crash their lips together. Opening his mouth, he swiped his tongue across Prompto’s lips, tasting Ignis.

                “It’s hardly fair,” Noct commented, twisting his hand in the front of Prompto’s shirt, “that I haven’t come yet. I’m the prince. Aren’t my needs supposed to come before anyone else’s?” he joked.

                Prompto mumbled the man’s name against his lips. “We’re saving the best for last, obviously.”

                “I don’t believe it works that way in this situation, Prompto,” Ignis said, petting his hair as he got his breathing back under control.

                “Iggy,” Prompto sighed, leaning into his touch.

                “Shall we continue this in the bedroom, gentlemen?” Ignis asked, holding out his hands to help them to their feet.

                “Whoever takes my socks off gets to do it with their teeth,” Noctis announced, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside as he headed toward his room.

                “Hey, Ig,” Prompto whispered, tugging on the man’s arm.

                Pushing his pants off and stepping out of them, Ignis raised a brow at the blond.

                “We still need to make tonight about Noct,” he said.

                “Don’t worry,” Ignis replied, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. “We will.”


	4. Chapter 4

                Shedding his shirt, Prompto leaped onto Noct’s bed, turning mid-air to land on his back.  He looked toward the door where Ignis trailed in after him and winked. Picking up the shirt, the man raised an eyebrow at the blond.

                “Hey, Noct!” Folding his arms behind his head, Prompto lolled his head in the man’s direction.

                “Yeah?” Noct flopped onto the bed next to him and walked his calloused fingers across Prompto’s stomach.

                “Y’know the thing you like to do to me?” he asked, watching Noctis drag his fingertips over his belly, then up to his chest.

                “I like to do a lot of things to you,” Noctis replied as he teasingly circled Prompto’s left nipple with his index finger.

                Ignis chuckled, perching on the edge of the bed to watch his lovers.

                “Yeah, but this is _the thing_. Y’know? C’mon, don’t make me say it,” Prompto pleaded.

                A slow smile spread across Noctis’ features, his eyes growing heated. Licking his lips, he arched a brow and tweaked Prompto’s nipple. The man whimpered. “I do know, but for the sake of my entertainment, I think I want you to say it out loud.”

                Brows knit, Prompto directed a panicked glance at Ignis. The man gave a subtle shrug and leaned over to draw Noctis’ socks off his feet.

                “Didn’t I say to do it with your teeth?” Noct asked, peeking over his shoulder.

                Ignis swatted Noctis’ backside with one sock. “You did.”

                “Spoilsport.” Wrinkling his nose, Noctis huffed and turned back to Prompto. “I’m still waiting, Sunshine.”

                “Noct!”

                “C’mon, Prom,” whispered Noct, leaning in close. “Talk dirty to me.”

                The playful arch of Noctis’ brow and the tilt of his mouth sent a shiver down Prompto’s spine. Blushing to the tips of his toes, Prompto swallowed hard to return moisture to his dry mouth. He breathed out a steadying breath, snaked his hand behind Noctis’ head, and stared directly into his deep blue eyes. “I wanna eat your ass.”

                Fire flooded Noctis’ entire body as he collapsed against Prompto’s chest, blushing even harder than the blond. “Oh Gods, I can’t believe you said that…”

                “You wanted me to!” Prompto protested, entire body stiff beneath Noctis.

                “I didn’t actually expect you to say it!”

                “Does that mean you won’t let me?”

                Lifting his head, Noctis peeked at Prompto’s face. His brows were drawn, cheeks flushed, lips turned down in a pout; he was adorable. Noctis hummed his indecision.

                “Please, Noct? You do it to me all the time!”

                Ignis cleared his throat, drawing their attention. “How come I’ve yet to witness this act?”

                Folding his arms on Prompto’s chest, Noctis propped his chin on top, then looked at Ignis. “Because I don’t do it when you’re around.”

                “May I ask why?”

                “When you’re around, there’s lube.”

                Prompto’s brow twitched. “Is…is that the only reason you do it?”

                Noctis shrugged one shoulder. “Well, yeah. I mean, it’s pretty gross when you think about it.”

                Readjusting his glasses, Ignis observed the pair for a moment. Noctis, usually hyperaware of those around him even if he didn’t act on the mood, seemed completely oblivious to the emotions playing out crystal clear on Prompto’s face. The blond’s brow creased heavily, his pout increasing in severity. His pale, freckled skin flushed a different shade of red.

                With an inward shake of his head, Ignis drew his slender fingers along Prompto’s outer thigh. “Though I’ve never done it myself, I’ll gladly attempt it if you wish me to, Prompto. Unless you’re bent on performing the action yourself? In which case, I’ll happily volunteer myself to the cause,” he said, shooting a brief glare at Noctis.

                Cheeks growing impossibly darker, Prompto gaped at the man. “N-n-n-no! That’s okay, Iggy. Y-you don’t have to do that!” he squeaked, eyes wide.

                Ignis leaned forward, eyes locked with Prompto’s as he brushed his lips over the man’s knee. “Perhaps not, but I would very much like to.” Feather-light kisses trailed up the man’s leg, his lips swishing across skin as he spoke.

                Noctis rolled off the blond to give Ignis room. “Doesn’t seem like something you’d be into, Specs.”

                Prompto whimpered, throwing his arm across his eyes.

                “I’m _into_ whatever pleases my partners,” Ignis replied, hands and mouth creeping toward the sweet spot between Prompto’s legs. “Besides, I’ve yet to try it, so how would I know if it’s for me or not?”

                Noctis licked his lips, eyelids drooping as Ignis caressed and kissed Prompto’s thigh. His cock twitched as he watched Prompto grow hard against his belly. “You’ll wanna flip him onto his stomach,” he muttered, fingers itching to touch either of his companions.

                “Guys!” whined Prompto. “You’re paying too much attention to me.”

                The pair chuckled, one low and syrupy, the other airy. Smiling, Noctis dipped his head down to drag his lips over Prompto’s shoulder. Ignis licked the ticklish patch of skin where his leg joined his body. His breath caught in his throat and he twisted his free hand into the collar of Ignis’ shirt.

                “No!” The blond let out a weak protest, wriggling under the assault of two men who knew all his weak points. “We’re s’posed to gang up on Noct, not me!”

                “Oh, really?” Noctis asked, biting down softly on the curve of the man’s shoulder.

                “As I said, Prompto,” Ignis replied, nudging his legs apart, “we’ll get to it. Think of this as a reward for being the guinea pig for our new device.”

                Splaying his legs as far as he could between the pair, Prompto gave in. “I haven’t showered, Ig. I’m gross,” he moaned as the man’s full bottom lip touched his scrotum.

                “Hardly, love. I would say you’re perfectly seasoned,” Ignis teased.

                “Ew,” laughed Noctis.

                Spreading Prompto’s cheeks with one hand, Ignis tilted his head to swipe the tip of his tongue across the pucker of muscle. The sound that came out of the blond went straight to his groin. A quiet moan escaped his lips. He had to force himself to sit back when all he wanted to do was lavish the blond with attention and give him the pleasure his body begged for.

                “Noctis, could you please lie on your belly at the head of the bed? And Prompto, I would like you on your knees behind him, if you please,” Ignis instructed, moving off the bed and sliding his glasses from his face.

                Without argument, the young men carried out their instructions. Noctis tucked a pillow beneath his hips and another under his chest to hug onto. Moving between Noctis’ widely spread legs, Prompto leaned on his folded arms and got his knees under him. He raised his hips, a deep curve in his back as he presented himself to Ignis.

                Standing at the foot of the bed, Ignis let his eyes roam over the men. They were a little blurry around the edges without his glasses, but it certainly did not detract from the arousing image they presented. Licking his lips, Ignis planted a knee on the edge of the mattress and reached toward Prompto. He spread the blond’s entrance with his index and middle fingers on either side, humming in his throat.

                “I see you got your hands on a curative,” he observed, smirking when the muscles twitched in response. “May I ask how, Highness?”

                “Just be glad I did,” Noctis grumped, his ears red.

                “I am, but do try to avoid stealing in the future. Prompto, you needn’t just stare at Noctis’ backside, though I understand why you may wish to,” Ignis teased, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over Prompto’s hole. It remained soft, despite the curative. “Feel free to begin preparations. Use whatever you deem fit; your fingers, your tongue.”

                “H-huh? Wait a second!”

                “Do you mind, Noct?” Prompto asked, nuzzling the man’s thigh.

                Noctis glanced over his shoulder, brow furrowed, face bright pink, and lips parted. A few stuttered syllables of a protest tumbled from his mouth. Trying a few times to get the words out, the man eventually gave up and buried his face in his pillow. “Fine!”

                Finally able to try something he wanted to do for a while, Prompto wasted no time. Grabbing one of Noctis’ cheeks, Prompto spread the man and got to work. As soon as his tongue touched sensitive flesh, a loud, breathy whimper erupted from Noctis. Prompto moaned in reply, swirling the tip of his tongue around the man’s entrance in a slow circle. Pulling his head back, he changed motions, now flicking his tongue against the puckered muscle. He did this for a while before finally plunging the slick appendage inside.

                No one expected the loud, fractured whine that tore from Noctis’ throat.

                Ignis froze, eyes wide. “My, my!”

                Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at Ignis’ response, the sound muffled against Noctis’ ass as the vibration traveled up his spine.

                Noctis couldn’t handle this. He was too sensitive for the heat and wetness and teasing reach of the strong muscle wiggling inside him. It was practically torture! He knew this would happen; it was why he never let Prompto do it to him. He tried to rock his hips away from Prompto’s tight grip on his ass and expert tongue probing him. Another moan escaped him as he only succeeded in rubbing his hard cock on the silky pillowcase beneath him. More sweet sounds spilled from the prince.

                Though he could easily lose himself in watching the show he put in motion, Ignis had his own delectable dish before him. Prompto’s entrance begged for attention, twitching and clenching around the small part of his thumb he dipped inside. The young man’s natural lubrication was enough for that small intrusion, but he could do with some extra slickness.

                Bending down, Ignis pushed his tongue into Prompto, next to his thumb. A tiny gasp escaped the blond and his passage clenched hard. With his free hand, Ignis massaged Prompto’s backside to help him relax. Once he did, Ignis eased his tongue back out, then thrust it in again, much like he would were it another part of his anatomy inside.

                Switching between slow, teasing licks and quick jabs, Ignis let the wet squelching noises and the moans of his lovers wash over him. The more he heard, the more he wanted to hear. Easing his tongue from the hole, Ignis eased Prompto’s erection back between his legs, fingers gently resting on the head. He bent low and curved his tongue around the tip, savoring the flavor of precum already dripping from the blond. Gruellingly slow, Ignis dragged his tongue upward, leaving a hot, wet path in his wake. He would pause briefly to leave kisses at random intervals.

                Prompto tried to keep his legs still as Ignis licked him, but he couldn’t spare too much brain power under the circumstances. It was hard enough focusing on pleasing Noct as Ignis teased him. His cock throbbed, and his ass twitched, and he moaned into Noctis. Everything was a chain reaction. Ignis performed some little maneuver, which Prompto reacted to, unintentionally changing his pace, or making a sound, which then transferred through Noctis.

                Biceps shaking with the force he squeezed one pillow with, Noctis jerked his hips forward, thrusting against the other pillow. Each time Prompto made a noise, the vibrations made him shudder. He knew noises were escaping him as well, but he didn’t care. He wanted to push his ass back against Prompto’s tongue, to feel more.

                Noctis moaned Prompto’s name, a familiar tension rapidly building in his abdomen.

                Behind him, Prompto was in much the same state. Ignis lazily stroked him, tongue deep inside again. He felt _wet_ , inside and out, and knowing how much of a mess the normally tidy man was making turned him on harder than he would have thought. He was a little ashamed of the jolt of pleasure shooting through him when Ignis withdrew with a slurp.

                Wiping the back of his hand over his chin, Ignis cleaned away the abundant saliva clinging to his skin. His lips were heavy with a thick coating of moisture as well. He had done a fair job of wetting the blond down, too, as Prompto’s clenching entrance, his ass cheeks, and his thighs glistened.

                Leaning over Prompto’s back, Ignis slipped two fingers into the man to continue his preparations. With his other hand, he grabbed Noctis’ backside and slid the side of his thumb over Prompto’s tongue.

                “That’s enough, little chocobo,” Ignis purred. “We wouldn’t want him coming too soon.”

                Drool rolling down his chin, eyes half-closed, Prompto pulled his tongue from Noctis, but immediately took Ignis’ thumb between his lips. He grazed his teeth over the pan and suckled gently, his eyes slipping shut.

                “Eager, aren’t we?” Ignis chuckled softly.

                “Want more,” Noctis whined beneath the pair, wriggling his lips.

                With a fond smile, Ignis withdrew his fingers from Prompto. “Continue stretching him with your fingers while I ready the prince’ new throne. You shall have more shortly, Highness.”

                A shiver of anticipation raced up Noct’s spine.


	5. Chapter 5

                Noctis’ legs shook, barely holding his weight as he got down from his bed. Ignis was at his side, holding his hand and supporting him with an arm around his back. He was scared of what was coming next, but at the same time, his cock throbbed in anticipation.

                “You’ll love it,” Prompto assured him. “We won’t turn it up super high for you, so don’t worry.”

                Noctis glanced back at the blond and swallowed hard. The way the man sat on the bed, feet tucked beneath him, legs spread wide with everything on display, made Noct want to push him down and fuck him into tomorrow.

                Ignis chuckled, seeing the head and lust fog Noct’s eyes. “Don’t worry; I’ll take good care of our little ball of sunshine. Now, let’s get you seated.”

                “Ooh! Should we get him a ring”? Prompto asked, a teasing grin on his freckled face.

                Ignis shook his head as he supported Noctis while he stepped over the machine. “Not today. I think it may be a bit much for him right now. Besides, don’t you want to see him make a mess of himself?”

                “Ah, right. Good point, Ig!”

                “Guys, I’m _right_ here,” Noctis grumbled, shooting a glare up at Ignis.

                “Right you are Highness. Shall we get started?”

                Rolling his eyes, Noctis struggled to lower himself to his knees. His weak legs had no interest in holding his weight, but he felt a little more solid once he was on the ground. Bracing his hands on the body of the weird chair-thing between his legs, he took a breath. Aware of Prompto and Ignis watching him, he took a moment to calm his butterflies before reaching behind his body with one hand. His fingertips touched the phallic attachment and he was surprised by the warmth of the thing. Whatever it was made from had an organic feel to it, somehow.

                “I took the liberty of warming the toy,” Ignis confirmed, tilting his head to get a better look as Noctis lifted his hips. “I know how much you detest the feeling of cold rubber.”

                Prompto snorted. “Going above and beyond. That’s our Iggy!”

                Noctis ignored the pair as he nudged the toy toward his entrance.

                “Don’t you want some lube on that thing?” Prompto now asked, heart thumping in his chest as he observed Noctis.

                “I’ve got spit running down my thighs. I think I’m—nnngh,” Noctis moaned softly as the head of the attachment pushed past the ring of muscle and slipped into his body. Tongue poking between his lips and brow furrowed in concentration, Noctis lowered himself onto the dildo. Once he took the entire thing in, the sybian holding his weight as he sat, he let out a sigh. He took a moment to appreciate the familiar pressure and fullness in his body.

                “How does it feel?” Ignis asked, combing his fingers through Noctis’ hair.

                “Not as good as the real thing,” he replied with a flash of a grin. Steady now that he was on the ground, Noctis reached out and slid his hands over Prompto’s thighs.

                “Perhaps not, but you’ll enjoy it anyway,” Ignis answered, bending down to pick up the remote. “We’ll start small.”

                Smiling down at Noctis, Prompto grabbed the man’s shaking hands. His eyebrows quivered as he waited for Ignis to power on the device. When the first mild vibration rumbled inside him, his features relaxed and his eyes slid shut. Lips parted, Noctis hummed a quiet note of appreciation.

                “Good?” laughed Prompto, scooting forward on the bed so his knees hung over the edge.

                A pleasant smile curved the man’s lips as he nodded. “Also kinda weird. I’ve never felt something vibrate this deep inside before.”

                “Huh? We’ve totally used a vibrator on you before.”

                Ignis turned the dial a little higher. “We’ve only utilized the eggs, and never very deep,” he reminded Prompto.

                “Oh, right. Well, just wait till it gets stronger,” the blond teased with a wink, releasing one of Noct’s hands so he could give himself a few languid strokes.

                “A shame this remote isn’t cordless,” Ignis sighed. “If I take you on the bed, I won’t be able to control the intensity levels for Noctis,” he said with a peek at Prompto.

                “Does the cord reach me? It can’t be _that_ short. Noct can reach me, after all.”

                The pair glanced at Noctis, who was in his own world, enjoying his internal massage.

                Ignis handed off the control box reluctantly. The cord was long enough for Prompto to hold it, with a little slack. They wouldn’t be able to set it aside, however.

                “See? Perfect.”

                “You’ll have to hold it during, and try not to turn it up too quickly,” Ignis reminded the young man, finally removing his shirt and tossing it aside.

                “Dude, relax. I’m not gonna torture Noct.”

                “Perhaps not intentionally,” Ignis chided, climbing onto the bed. “But we all know how easily you lose yourself in the throes of passion.”

                “Seriously Ignis? Are you getting annoyed at me for _enjoying_ myself?” Prompto asked, eyes wide.

                “Hardly. Just asking you to be careful,” the man answered, giving Prompto’s backside a swat. The blond squeaked, moving aside.

                “Prom, turn it up a bit,” Noct mumbled, blushing as he opened his eyes to look up at them.

                “Sure thing, buddy!”

                Next to Prompto, Ignis sat on the edge of the bed and studied Noct. Even with the low setting, the prince was already well on his way to becoming a pleasure-driven mess. His pale skin flushed with a pink glow, his abdominal muscles contracting sporadically while a slow leak of precum dripped down the underside of his shaft.

                Ignis was proud only he and Prompto were able to see this side of the Crown Prince.

                “Prompto, come sit on my lap. Tuck your feet behind me and face Noctis,” he instructed, turning his attention back to the blond.

                With his back to Ignis’ chest, Prompto swung his leg over the man’s thighs and turned his feet so they were behind him. He heard the click of a bottle cap and briefly wondered where the lube came from before he felt the cold gel against his ass. He hissed a breath through his teeth.

                “Apologies.”

                “Warm it up quick!” Prompto pleaded, struggling to relax against the cold.

                Ignis chuckled, the sound rumbling through Prompto’s back and helping him ease his involuntarily tense muscles. It didn’t matter how often they did this, Prompto’s body always clenched in his excitement. He took a moment to spread the lubrication inside Prompto’s passage with two gentle fingers while peppering soft kisses along the man’s back.

                When Prompto softened beneath his touches, he pulled his fingers from the man and took hold of his own cock. Putting his other hand on Prompto’s hip, he silently instructed him to lower his body. They came together slowly and carefully, Ignis pressing himself into the tight heat of the smaller man’s body.

                A soft sigh escaped Prompto’s lips as he seated himself completely in Ignis’ lap. He was sure the expression on his face matched that of Noctis’. Lips parted, cheeks red, brows drawn. He moaned as Ignis leaned them forward, an arm around his waist, his other hand splayed on Prompto’s chest.

                “Turn up the dial,” he told Prompto, lips grazing the ripple of the blond’s spine.

                Prompto dipped his head in a tiny nod, shifting his knees as he increased the power in the sybian. A low hum drifted to their ears, accompanied by startled, breathy gasps.

                “Let’s allow Noctis to become acquainted with his throne while we get started. We’ll put his mouth to work soon.” Ignis’ hand slid across Prompto’s chest, two fingers tweaking his right nipple.

                Prompto bit his lip, gaze flicking between Noctis and Ignis’ long fingers. He didn’t know which he should pay attention to.

                “It’s alright, Love,” Ignis purred, reading Prompto’s stiff shoulders. “Watch him and feel what I’m doing. The best of both worlds, yes?”

                A shiver raced down Prompto’s spine and his thumb accidentally nudged the dial on the control box. His eyes locked on Noctis and Ignis’ strong arm around his waist tightened. The arm dug into his gut, lifting him slightly, then dropping him again. His body weight pushed Ignis’ cock deep into his body and drew a tiny whimper from his throat.

                Kissing his shoulders, Ignis rolled and pinched Prompto’s nipple between his index finger and thumb. Pushing his hips against the blond’s backside was a little awkward in this position, but once they got a rhythm going, Prompto would help him out greatly. He just needed to inspire the man to move. He didn’t have much room to work with, but he rocked his hips and maneuvered Prompto with the arm around his waist. The teasing movement made Prompto’s passage clench deliciously.

                “What’re you doing? Stop teasing,” Prompto grumbled, brow twitching as Ignis gently bounced him in his lap. The man dragged his fingernail over Prompto’s nipple, sending tingles straight to his groin. His eyes continued to follow Noctis when Ignis didn’t answer, continuing to tease.

                Lips parted, a quiet string of moans oozing from him, Noctis decided he was okay to start moving against the stationary device. Lifting himself up, he hesitated for a moment before tenderly dropping back down. The vibrations and drag of the decidedly Ignis-sized fake cock inside him tore a groan from his throat. He clenched involuntarily, a hand shooting out to grab Prompto’s knee. He whispered the blond’s name, nearly begging, but he wasn’t sure what for.

                Prompto took Noctis’ hand, squeezing it. He bent forward, Ignis’ arm tight around him, holding him up. If that arm wasn’t around his waist, he’d pitch forward, falling from his current precarious position. But this position helped him help Ignis; he had to lift himself up to get enough space for the man to move properly. Though of course, he used his own body weight to drop back heavily, giving him just a little more depth. Then when Ignis rolled his hips forward, changing the angle of his thrusts…Prompto’s mind went blank.

                “Prompto,” Ignis whispered in the man’s ear, flicking his tongue across the shell, “give him more.”

                Prompto would fight Bahamut himself if it meant feeling more of Ignis’ cock striking that sensitive spot deep within. He rolled his thumb over the power dial.

                The increase wasn’t as subtle this time, and Noctis’ body wasn’t sure how to process the intensity. His muscles squeezed hard around the dildo, his jaw dropped, eyes flew wide, and cock drooling for more. He hoped the noise he heard hadn’t come from him, but he was sure it had. It seemed his body moved of its own accord now, pulling him closer to the edge. And it was close. Just a little more friction, a little deeper, a slightly different angle, and the ball of tension in his abdomen would snap.

                Noct’s free hand, slick with sweat, gripped at the body of the sybian. Breathing hard, he bounced on the machine, his body shaking all over. The strength of the vibrations deep in his body wasn’t even half what it could be, but the novelty of it sent jolts through him.

                Tiny whimpering grunts escaped Noct as his pace increased. Doubling over, pressing his forehead to Ignis’ knee, Noctis’ came. Thich spurts of sticky fluid coated his chest and belly, his entire body taut. The tension in his abdomen only continued to grow tighter and he couldn’t stop moving. His cock remained hard.

                Prompto watched the orgasm course through Noctis’ lean frame. Sweat shone on his skin, his legs shook and squeezed the body of the sybian, and he gripped Prompto’s hand tightly. He wanted to pet Noct’s hair, give him some calm in the height of his first orgasm of the night, but his hands were already occupied.

                He didn’t have long to think on this, as Ignis struck his prostate, tearing a ragged gasp from his throat. He did it a second time, then a third, and Prompto was seeing stars. He was so close he was sure once more would do it, but Ignis stopped moving entirely. Whimpering, Prompto tried to move, but Ignis held him fast. He could feel the man’s chest expanding against his back, his heart thumping.

                “Iggy?” questioned Prompto, turning his head to peek over his shoulder.

                “Patience. Watch Noctis,” he breathed, green eyes dark with lust.

                Squirming in Ignis’ lap, Prompto clenched around the man and let out a quiet whine. He wanted to come. Ignis shushed him, taking gentle hold of his chin and forcing him to look at their princely lover. Though his muscles continued to squeeze Ignis like he was trying to milk him, Prompto tried to focus on what the man was showing him.

                Light blue eyes met dark and a shuddering gasp escaped Prompto. Noctis stared up at him, eyes wide, brows drawn, moist lips parted. Pure pleasure sang from every pore in his body, which trembled, sweating, begging to be touched. His cock was still hard, now wet with come. His entire body flushed red.

                “What is this?” Noctis whimpered, words slurred.

                “It would appear as though you are experiencing a dry orgasm, Highness.”

                Noctis couldn’t seem to form any more words, he just stared up at Prompto as his prolonged orgasm wracked his body.

                Equal parts jealous and turned on, Prompto continued to gawk at Noctis. His sweaty hands shook, the remote for the sybian slipping from his fingers and hitting the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

                The remote hit the floor, landing on its face. The dial spun, cranking the power. Every muscle in Noctis’ body seized, his back going ramrod straight. Jaw dropping, tears flowing down his cheeks and a pleasure so intense it bordered on pain jolted through his body.

                “Noct!”

                Falling forward, Noct lifted himself partway off the attachment. The action didn’t offer much relief, and his legs couldn’t hold him up long enough for it to matter. Collapsing with his full weight, the attachment hit him deep, striking his prostate. A sob tore from his throat and he clutched desperately at whatever was before him. His dry orgasm hadn’t even subsided, and he was already being dragged kicking and screaming toward another.

                Shaking, Noctis tried to push away the fear threatening to take over. He had never felt pleasure so intense, so all-encompassing. His ability to think was slipping away, he couldn’t see through his tears, and there was pressure in his bladder. He had a nagging fear if he moved the wrong way, he’d wet himself.

                “Noct, you okay?” Prompto reached out toward the crying, shaking man.

                Ignis tightened his grip, keeping Prompto from falling. “He’s okay. Look at that face,” he whispered in the blond’s ear.

                Brows quivering, mouth hanging open, drool running down his chin, Noctis stared blindly up at Prompto through teary eyes. His hips moved erratically, and Prompto wasn’t sure if Noctis eve knew he was doing it.

                “Are you feeling good, Highness?” Ignis asked, looking over Prompto’s shoulder at the man.

                Noctis’ head movement barely resembled a nod, but the moan that spilled past his lips agreed for him.

                “Would you like us to stop, or turn the machine down?” Ignis now asked.

                “N-no, please! I’m okay,” Noctis managed to tell them, lifting himself on violently shaking legs and grabbing the remote where it fell.

                “Alright, Prompto?” Ignis’ hand rubbed gentle circles on his chest.

                “He’s holding it together better than I did,” Prompto replied, glancing back at the man and wiggling in his lap.

                Ignis chuckled, nipping at Prompto’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t tease me, Prompto.”

                “Who is?” The blond clenched his muscles and rocked his hips.

                Growling low in his throat, Ignis moved his hand from Prompto’s chest to swat his backside. The blond squeaked and squeezed deliciously.

                “Spanking isn’t fair!” complained Prompto.

                “This says otherwise,” Ignis replied, wrapping his long fingers around Prompto’s dripping cock. He swiped his thumb across the head and felt it twitch in his hand. Prompto moaned, leaning his head back.

                “Damn, Iggy!”

                “Would you like more attention here?” he asked, giving the blond a gentle stroke. Sucking the man’s earlobe into his mouth, he dragged it between his teeth.

                “What’s gotten into you? You don’t tease like this!” moaned Prompto, brow furrowed.

                “Do you dislike it?”

                “Iggy!”

                Another chuckle rumbled through Ignis. “Highness, would you like to assist Prompto?”

                “No! Don’t gang up on me! This is s’posed to be about Noct!”

                Noctis looked up with wet blue eyes. “I can’t?” he asked, reaching out and brushing his fingertips over Ignis’ hand where it teased Prompto.

                “You can return the favor when we change positions,” Ignis told him.

                Prompto met Noctis’ pleading gaze and couldn’t say no to that pleasure-fogged face. “Like I’m _actually_ gonna say no,” he muttered, closing his eyes and sighing out his frustration. A soft whimper leaked from his throat as Ignis took his hand away, though he wasn’t neglected for long. Noctis closed his trembling fingers around the base of his cock, only waiting a few seconds before eagerly taking him into his mouth.

                “Better?” Ignis resumed his movements, pistoning Prompto back and forth between his lap and Noctis’ mouth.

                Prompto replied with a breathy moan, threading his fingers through Noctis’ hair. His muscles twitched, heat sparking through him as his boyfriends lavished attention on his sensitive body. Though he would never admit it out loud, he loved being pinned in this exact position, stuck in the middle. It reminded him of his _firsts_ , which somehow made him more receptive to their actions.

                Noctis’ wet lips slid up and down his flesh, a little sloppier than his usual efforts, but just as amazing. He sucked hard, then lapped at the slit, cleaning away the precum which continued to leak out.  Bobbing his dark head up and down, the man hummed and slurped, almost frantic in his movements as he was continually assaulted by the sybian.

                Prompto’s jaw dropped, his vision blurring as he let himself get swept up in his lovers. Sensation and sound washed over him and he let himself enjoy all of it. The whine of the sybian, Noctis’ desperate whimpers, Ignis’ soft grunts, the slap of flesh every time Ignis thrust into him, even his own moans.

                Ignis’ arm tightened around his bell and Prompto could tell he was ready to come. Prompto was close as well, and he didn’t even know how many times Noct already had. Behind him, Ignis gasped and snapped his hips tight to Prompto’s ass. Hot spurts of fluid filled Prompto, the added sensation sending him over the edge. The blond tensed as his orgasm overtook him and he came in Noct’s mouth without warning. The prince drank greedily, tears tracking down his cheeks as he sucked Prompto dry.

                Chest heaving, Prompto struggled to move his legs, unfolding them from where they were tucked behind Ignis. He was tired, but he wasn’t done yet, dammit. Sliding from Ignis’ lap, feeling come drip down his thigh, Prompto dropped to the floor. On his knees in front of Noctis, he grabbed the remote and turned the power down drastically. An odd sound, halfway between relief and loss, escaped the man. Prompto crept forward on his hands and knees, extending a hand toward Noct. The tips of his fingers just barely brushed the ridge of Noctis’ wet cock, and the man came hard. Thick ribbons of come arced into the air and splatter back onto Prompto’s hand and Noctis’ belly and thighs.

                Quirking a brow, Ignis watched the boys play while he relaxed. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s shoulders, sagging heavily, exhausted. Prompto set his mouth to work cleaning up the stains covering Noctis’ body. He started at his chest, slowly licking up remnants of the man’s first orgasm. His tongue flicked at hardened nipples, making Noctis moan softly.

                Ignis tilted his head, taking in the beautiful view before him. Even though he just had his second orgasm of the night, he was more than ready to keep going. Seeing the bliss on Noctis’ face, and Prompto’s adorable backside swaying back and forth, dripping with come, only made him hungry for more.

                Noctis breathed Prompto’s name, arching back and pushing his chest against the blond’s face. He chewed on his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut as his shaking finally started to subside. He was practically purring as Prompto’s tongue worked lower.

                Getting to his feet, Ignis kept his eyes locked on the pair as he circled behind them. Neither Prompto nor Noctis noticed as he stepped over the sybian and knelt behind the prince. He put his hands on Noct’s lower back and began a gentle massage.

                Noctis sighed, melting between the men. Warm hands and warm mouth sapped the tension from his muscles and brought him back down to a comfortable level. The vibrations had been amazing and toe-curling, but they scared him. He never felt something like that, something so amazing he feared he may lose his mind. This was much more his speed.

                “Are you enjoying yourself, Noctis?” Ignis whispered against his shoulder.

                “I don’t think I can come anymore,” he muttered back, tips of his ears red.

                “The fact you are still impressively hard says otherwise,” the man chuckled, sliding one hand over Noctis’ hip and belly. He turned his wrist, fingers dipping into the nest of dark hair at the base of Noct’s cock. Prompto’s tongue swiped over his thumb as his mouth moved ever closer to Noctis’ erection.

                “No,” he moaned, tilting his head back against Ignis’ shoulder.

                Smiling, Ignis watched Prompto carefully. He needed to time his next move perfectly. As he watched, he massaged small spots to either side of Noct’s dick, the pads of his fingers rubbing over coarse hair. He moved the hand still on his back lower. The prince relaxed against his chest, enjoying the attention. He was distracted by soft sensations, focused more on Prompto’s lips ghosting across the darkened head of his cock than whatever Ignis was doing behind him. Perfect.

                Prompto parted his lips, ready to take Noct into the wet heat of his mouth. As soon as his pink tongue moved toward the man’s skin, Ignis slipped a finger inside.

                “Ignis!” squeaked Noctis, sitting up straight and shooting a wide-eyed glance over his shoulder.

                “Relax, Noctis. Focus on Prompto,” Ignis whispered, kissing the corner of the man’s mouth.

                “Ignis, you can’t!” Noctis protested, reaching back and grabbing his wrist.

                “Hush, Noct. We’ve done it to Prompto, remember? I recall he enjoyed himself immensely,” Ignis informed Noctis as he stretched the abused ring of muscle with his index finger. He was slick enough but still tight.

                “But—!”

                “Just relax, bud. Specs knows what he’s doing back there. Promise.” Prompto turned his head and nipped at Noctis’ thigh before returning to what he was doing. Wrapping his hand around the base, Prompto took Noct back into his mouth. Flattening his tongue, he lowered his head until his nose brushed hair. After only a few seconds, he was forced to draw back. He hadn’t lasted as long as he wanted, but it was better than his attempt with Ignis.

                “And Prompto knows what to do there. You’re in good hands, Highness. Relax and let us take care of you.” Ignis pressed another kiss to Noctis’ shoulder as he added his middle finger to his ministrations.

                “Stop calling me Highness! Not now!”

                “Oh? Why not, _Highness_?”

                “What’ll you do if I get hard when someone else calls me that?” Noctis whined.

                Prompto laughed around Noctis.

                “Don’t laugh.” The prince tugged on blond hair.

                “Ah, you are adorable. Show me your face.”

                Brows raised, Noctis reluctantly turned his head. “I’m gonna get you back for this, Specs,” he grumbled.

                “I look forward to it, love.”

                “I think you’re enjoying this most, Ig’,” Prompto said, kissing Noct’s shaft.

                “You two tease me often enough. Am I not allowed to reciprocate?” Ignis quirked a brow.

                “And you! Talk or give me head. Pick _one_.”

                Ignis clicked his tongue. “Clearly this machine did nothing to temper your attitude, Highness.”

                “You know he only gets an attitude when he’s horny. Better give him a hand, Iggy.”

                “Seriously, guys! I’m _right_ here!”

                Shaking his head, Ignis pulled his fingers from Noctis and scooted closer to the man. He took himself in hand and rubbed the head against the stretched muscle of Noct’s entrance. The prince leaned forward, curling over Prompto and taking a deep breath. With the new angle, Ignis was able to ease himself into Noct, next to the dildo still deep inside. He was surprised how little resistance the man’s body gave him. It was hot, and the man’s passage twitched and clenched repeatedly, trying to eject him yet sucking him in at the same time.

                Ignis hissed a breath through his teeth.

                Prompto peeked up at Noctis and Ignis, admiring their pleasure-twisted faces. Surprise flashed across Noctis’ dark features before everything softened into acceptance. Ignis grunted, brow scrunched up, fingers digging into Noctis’ hips. Completely absorbed in one another, they seemed to forget Prompto was on his hands and knees before them.

                While he enjoyed watching the pair, he was a little irritated they were ignoring him. But he could participate in his own way. Though he may pay for it, he couldn’t help himself. He picked up the remote to the sybian. Neither of them noticed as he sat up and settled on his heels in front of them. He turned the power up.

                Noctis crumpled with a weird squeak and Ignis cursed a blue streak. Prompto grinned wickedly.

                “Prompto,” Ignis growled through clenched teeth. “Turn it down.”

                The blond tilted his head, humming. “Nah. That looks fun.” He was oddly entranced by the jiggle in Ignis’ firm thighs.

                “It’s…hnnngh…a bit much,” he grunted back.

                “Imagine how I fff—ah!”

                Prompto felt just a little bad for the man, so he lowered the power a fraction.

                “Prompto!” Ignis barked, gritting his teeth when he tried to pull back. Not used to being on the receiving end of toys, Ignis discovered he was more sensitive than he realized. He only had so much willpower, and it was being heavily tested right now.

                “Aw, c’mon Iggy! Enjoy yourself,” Prompto sang, giggling at the strained expression on his face. “Here, Noct. Hold on to me.” Taking the man’s hands, Prompto put them around his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him. He brought the rest of his body forward as well, somehow finding room for his knees amongst the sybian, Noct, and Ignis.

                “Ooh, you’re gonna have serious bruises on your hips!” Prompto teased Noctis, looking to where Ignis’ fingers dug into his flesh. He kissed the prince again, cutting off any reply he may have had. Ignis was only able to grunt in answer…or protest.

                The only one still functionally coherent, Prompto found himself a comfortable place to sit; on the small space on the front of the sybian body. A place where he could tease himself with the rumbles of the machine and take care of Noctis. He tilted his hips forward, the tip of his cock poking Noct’s belly. One hand came up to sneak between his body and Noct’s, his other hand closing over Ignis’. The hand between them took hold of Noct’s cock and stroked it a few times.

                Whimpering, Noct buried his face against Prompto’s shoulder. Firmly sandwiched between the playful blond and fastidious strategist, Noct couldn’t escape his pleasure. He thought the vibrations alone were bad enough; he was wrong. This was insane, intense, amazing, a little painful, but he didn’t know how much he needed this. His cock rubbed against Prompto’s, clutched in the man’s calloused hand. The powerful vibrations deep inside his body, the numb, tingling sting of his hole, Ignis’ pulse and heat alongside the toy…It scared and aroused him more than he thought possible. He hated that this was so good.

                “I can’t…anymore,” Ignis growled, back curving as he pushed against Noctis and pressed his forehead to the man’s shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he turned his hand, clasping Prompto’s and letting out a guttural, primal sound. His entire body shuddered as he came hard inside Noctis. A dull throb pulsed in his groin and he was torn between pleasure and something nearing pain. The orgasm was intense and fast, and a full-body exhaustion washed over him.

                Prompto pumped his fist up and down quickly, more for his own sake than Noct’s. The prince held him tight, a constant stream of cries tumbling from his lips. He could feel wetness on his shoulder, though he wasn’t sure if Noct was crying or drooling. Not that it made a difference; all three of them were messes.

                “Prom…I’m gonna—!”

                As the words left Noctis’ lips, Prompto felt his own knot of tension explode. They came together, thrusting up into Prompto’s hand mechanically. Thin spurts splattered against their abdomens and tricked down overheat skin.

                The vibrations ceased and Noctis collapsed against Prompto. Ignis lay on his back on the floor beside them, the remote resting in his open palm.

                “Prompto,” he panted, throwing an arm across his eyes. “Be glad I’m too exhausted to return that _favor_.”

                Giggling weakly, Prompto pulled Noctis forward, off the machine. A sound that had no right being that _wet_ underlined Noct’s soft moan.

                “So Noct, did you enjoy your present?” he asked, petting the man’s sweat-damp hair.

                “I have to pee,” he mumbled before drifting off against Prompto’s chest.

                “Love you too, bud,” Prompto chuckled. “You alive, Ig?”

                “Barely.”

                “Cuddle pile on the bed?”

                Ignis stifled a yawn and forced his eyes open. “Best move now before I’m incapable. Help me get Noctis up.”

                “Sure thing.” Prompto maneuvered the sleeping prince into an easy-to-lift position before Ignis knelt next to them. “He probably won’t wake up no matter what you d—mm!”

                Ignis cut the blond off with a firm kiss. “This was fun. But I think it best if we hide that beast in the back of the closet for a while.”

                “Probably a good plan. Love you, Ig.”

                Ignis kissed Prompto again, then turned and pressed his lips to the side of Noct’s head. “And I love you, Prompto. You as well, Noctis.”

                With a content murmur, Noctis snuggled against Prompto.

                “Alright, dude. Up we go. Hey, Ig?”

                “Mm?”

                “Can you leave clean up for tomorrow? I wanna fall asleep with both of you tonight.” Despite the last few hours, a blush still colored Prompto’s cheeks.

                “Of course.” Though the room was a disaster, fatigue weighed down Ignis’ body and tenderness swelled his heart. There was no way he could leave the loves of his life alone today. He wanted nothing more than to wrap them in his arms and never let go.

                Tucking the comforter in around the younger men, Ignis lay down next to them. He curled around Noctis’ back and draped his arm across the pair.

                “Sleep well, boys.

 

***

 

                This was not the first time Gladio had to let himself into Noctis’ apartment, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Though he had to admit _this_ was a first. An odd assortment of clothing leading from the kitchen, through the hall toward the bedroom. He was stuck. Should he congratulate the little prince on getting some? But those shirts on the floor _definitely_ belonged to Specs.

                Curiosity getting the better of him, Gladio set the breakfast he brought on the counter and followed the trail. Bare feet plodding softly on the hardwood floor, he snuck toward the bedroom. He didn’t—for the first time, possibly _ever_ —want to wake the prince.

                The door to the bedroom stood open, a couple more pieces of clothing on the threshold. Gladio snorted, the side of his mouth curling up. _Good job, Noct!_ A slow grin blossomed on his face as he rounded the corner, ready to catch the crown prince in an embarrassing situation.

                Surprised didn’t even begin to describe Gladiolus Amicitia’s expression. Eyes impossibly wide, mouth hanging open, Gladio stopped dead and somehow managed not to curse out loud.

                In the middle of Noctis’ messy bed, slept not one, not two, but _three_ bodies. His three closest friends, naked, cuddled together, fresh hickeys clear on exposed skin.

                “Holy shit!” he whispered, ducking back out of the room. Covering his mouth with one hand, he felt heat rise in his cheeks. Walking numbly back toward the kitchen, Gladio processed what he just saw. Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto. Honestly, he felt a little left out! And stupid for not noticing before now.

                Shaking his head, Gladio scrounged some paper and a pen from a drawer, scribbled a note, and let himself out before anyone noticed he had been there.

 

 _Don’t think this gets_ any _of you out of training. Breakfast in the fridge._

_See you this afternoon. No excuses!_

_\--G_

_PS: A little pissed off no one told me._


End file.
